Worlds Should Never Bleed Together
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Okay this is a crossover with Buffy/True Blood/Twlight and a sequel To Enemy Of My Enemy...Sookie and Bill get pulled into the fight and everyone meets August while Angel is in target to get sick...
1. Chapter 1

_Worlds should never bleed together_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Willow was sitting outside on mother earth meditating as a fight was coming and as she opened her eyes. She saw three or four newborns around her force field and she stood up to see them banging on her bubble. She looked to the right and saw something very shocking, it was Tara who looked like what Willow looked like when she almost blew up the world. The force field was shrinking and the new bloods would about to break through then three tall werewolves came into the scenario. The new bloods all ran off and Tara just stood there. Willow looked at the wolves and knew since one of them was Jacob, she asked them to back off a little. Willow turned and walked to Tara._

"_Hey baby." Tara said and Willow responded, "Tara. Your not Tara." "I haven't been Tara for one hundred years…" Tara said and added, "Ever since Buffy's enemies took you from me…" "Wait! How did you…" Willow asked and Tara responded in a whisper how doesn't matter… Willow touched Tara and moved her hair back, she felt how almost cold she was. _

"_My sister strikes again." Jessica in Dawn's body said and Willow was ready to zap her. "Don't do that Willow, I will have to hurt you and if she strikes kill her." Tara said and added, "I'm here to let this world know about vampires. They know about vampires in my world and if they show there faces, we ride them like ponies but humans make better pets." Dawn walked to Willow and Jacob growl, Willow held her hand up. "Switch sides…" Dawn said and Willow told her to fuck off. Dawn as Jessica walked away. _

_Jacob walked to Willow. "Get Buffy, protected Bella…One big evil for three allies.." Willow said and Jacob turned then got out of there. Willow disappeared. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Worlds should never bleed together_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

"_Now Alice, what are the conditions?" Bella asked and Alice responded, "You have every right to veto the guest list, I could do whatever I want but if I go overboard then you will never speak to me." Bella smiled and Alice reminded her about the ticket as they would driving down the road…_

"_This dress is beautiful." Alice said and Bella responded, "Your taste is…" "Thank you." Alice said and then expression change. Bella knew this.. "Bella…stay near the car.." Alice said and as she drove ahead a little bit she saw several dragon-wolf creatures surrounding a blonde and a man. Alice ran out of the car and Emmett with Jasper got out of the truck. Jasper and Emmett came in then knocked them on there ass just enough to jump in front of the blonde and the guy. _

"_What the hell are those things?" The blonde asked and Jasper responded, "I reckon they would be half-dragon, half-wolf in a very disturbing transformation." "You're a southern?" Sookie asked and Bill demanded to know where they would. "Forks, Washington." Emmett said and Alice responded, "Honey tell Sookie hold up her left hand…" "Sookie hold up your hands…" Bill said and Sookie held them like how could they…They started glowing white and the creatures backed up. It was enough for them to escaped back to the car. Jasper and Emmett drove in there car while Sookie and Bill drove with Alice and Bella. The creatures chased them… _


	3. Chapter 3

_Worlds should never bleed together_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

"_I'm Bella that's Alice…You are.." Bella said and then Sookie responded, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse from Louisana and this is my fiancé Bill Compton…" "Where is the sheriff of Washington?" Bill inquired strongly.. "There's no vampire sheriff, this is a different reality." Alice said and Bill responded, "Reality?" "What like the Twilight Zone?" Sookie asked and Bella responded, "Pretty much." _

_There was a banging on the roof. "This Porsche was a gift!" Alice yelled and in the other car. Jasper got a call and said, "Yeah." "It's Buffy…Slow down" Buffy said over the phone and Jasper told her how he thought about that being a bad idea. Jasper saw Buffy standing there with a sword. Buffy ran and then jump on the roof raise the sword then cut the mutant in half while on the roof. Alice then slowly stopped the car and then turned around to face the road. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Bill and Sookie all stood on the road as they got out of the cars. Buffy got down from the roof as Willow and Angel came into the scene. _

_Willow put down the crystals to block anyone from coming from behind just in case anyone tried to shoot Angel with an arrow. "We're in for a fight…" Alice said…Edward would come later as well as Jacob._


	4. Chapter 4

_Worlds Should Never Bleed Together_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

"_Can someone tell me what's going on?" Bill asked and Buffy responded, "My sister she could bleed realities together. She could pull anyone from anywhere and bring them here. Her mission is to make the whole world know there's a supernatural world." "Don't they all ready know?" Bill asked and Sookie has been reading thoughts…_

"_**There would have been a time where that would but the volutris gain power at a point of the world and put the fear in any one vampire to come out into the human world." Sookie said reading the thoughts of Willow.. **__"I could read thoughts" Sookie said and Alice responded, "You would brought to help us turn back this challenge because if you don't Dawn will take from some more, it will cause…" "All worlds to bleed.." Buffy said and said in sadness and Sookie pulled out why… "She's your sister." Sookie said and Buffy would mind usually someone reading her thoughts but they would pulled from there world and so they get a few passes. _

_August walked in with an army. "Hello leeches and humans." August said and Buffy responded, "What do you want?" "This Dawn has an idea of bringing vampires to light and I hate you guys so we mingled." August said and Sookie responded, "IF your going to mingle bringing the end of the world is usually not the polite thing to do." "She's using you." Edward said and August responded, "Like you men are using your human fuck toy happy meals." "You will not referred to Sookie like that." Bill said and Edward with Angel agreed. One of the creatures jumped the gun and Jacob changed to tear him up viciously then took the body then fling it by August feet. The creature got up and reformed by the fire and the other that was split in half reform too…_

"_We fight at dawn." August said…._


End file.
